All Eyes On Me
by Trisana1
Summary: *ch3 is up* Draco is having very strange dreams...what do they mean for his future? please r/r
1. Chapter one: The Beginning

All Eyes On Me

Chapter One: The Beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fiction? I didn't think so! And I don't own the title either, it's a Goo Goo Dolls song! The chapter title however, was my very own creation. 

A/N: This is a Draco/Ginny story. It takes place during Her sixth year and his seventh.

            "_If only she wasn't a Weasley, and I wasn't a Malfoy." _ Draco thought to himself as he watched Ginny Weasley board the Hogwart's Express. He rolled his trunk through the crowds of witches and wizards. In the background he could hear someone crying as their child boarded the train for the first time. He looked up at the train and caught a glimpse of red hair. Was it Ginny? There was no way he could know for sure. For all he knew it could be Ron. Suddenly the whistle blew, dragging him out of his thoughts. He dragged his trunk onto the train and set off in search of an empty compartment. To his utter disappointment all the compartments were full and he had to settle with talking to Crabbe and Goyle for the next few hours.

            After an hour of pointless talking with the scum of the earth Draco stood up and left. He was aimlessly wandering the corridor when he heard a compartment door open. He looked up and saw someone with red bushy hair walk out. 

            _"Is that Draco?", _Ginny asked herself. He was walking toward her, his blonde hair slicked back as usual and his steel blue eyes deep in thought. 

            He looked different to her. Maybe she had eaten too many sweets or didn't get enough sleep last night. Whatever it was didn't matter right now. All she knew was that she suddenly wanted Draco to wisk her off her feet and kiss her. _"What's wrong with me?"_ she thought, _"He's a Malfoy, pure evil"_

            What she didn't know was that Draco was in fact _not_ evil. She didn't know that Draco was the exact opposite of his Father. He would never walk in his father's footsteps, he would never become a death eater. Draco's mother had made sure of that. At the end of the last school year she was at the station to pick him up. The two of them fled to Ireland where they spent their summer hiding from Lucius. Draco had not seen his father since and had no desire to either.

            Ginny and Draco were just a few feet away from each other. Both of their hearts were racing, but on the outside they appeared calm and under control. As they passed each other their shoulders brushed and again they appeared cool but in reality their stomach's were doing somersaults. The only problem is neither knew how the other one felt. And maybe they never would.

A/N: So what did you think? I hope you liked it! I'm looking forward to a lot of reviews, at least ten, maybe more. If you want me to continue tell me okay, and be truthful, I want to know what you thought even if you didn't like it!

                                      Ta ta for now,

                                                      Trisana


	2. The Many Faces of Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fiction? I didn't think so! And I don't own the title either, it's a Goo Goo Dolls song! The chapter title however, was my very own creation. 

A/N: this story is mainly written in Draco's point of view, and a little bit of Ginny too. Possibly some of the other characters also but I can't make any promises.

All Eyes on Me Chapter Two  The Many Faces of Draco Malfoy 

            Draco woke with a start. Sweat was dripping down his face and his shirt was sticking to his chest. He'd had that dream again, ever since school started three days ago he'd had the dream every night without fail, and every morning he'd wake up covered in sweat. 

.           It's dark out, probably around midnight, and he's walking through the Forbidden Forest, the dark trees are surrounding him, he doesn't know where he's going, just deeper and deeper into the forest. He hears a soft crunching behind him but he doesn't stop, he won't look back, he can't. He just keeps walking deeper and deeper into the forest and he doesn't know why, all he knows is he can't stop. Out of nowhere he feels something grab his right arm. He can feel his heart pounding like it's going to rip through his chest at any moment. He looks over and there's a gloved hand on his shoulder. Just as he turns to look at the person's face he wakes up.

_"Why does it always end there?" _Draco asked himself. _"Is this a premonition, is someone after me?" _All these thoughts were running through his head and were beginning to make him panic. _"I'm overreacting, it's just a dream."_ He said to himself and decided to put it out of his mind.

            He rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. He gazed out onto the dark, shadowy Hogwart's grounds for a few minutes. For the first time in his life he really looked at the school. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, and the dark of the night gave it a mysterious air to it. Everything that he went through last summer really made him think about life. He stood there reminiscing about the past summer for a while when the rest of the Slytherin boys started to wake up. _Had he really been awake for that long, staring out the window? _Simultaneously with the other boys he dressed and went down to breakfast. 

~*~*~*~

            Draco walked into the Great hall with the rest of the Slytherin boys. He automatically looked at the Gryffindor table and found Ginny. She was sitting with some girls from her year. One of them looked at Draco and mouthed something to Ginny that he couldn't understand. The tips of her ears turned pink and she quickly looked at Draco and looked away. He wasn't even sure she was looking at him. It was probably some Gryffindor standing behind him. She would never feel for him the way he feels for her, not as long as he was a Malfoy.    

            The rest of the meal was very uneventful; he made small talk with some other Slytherin's, practically had to fight Pansy Parkinson off with a stick, and even then she kept making googoly eyes at him from across the table, and took quick glances at Ginny whenever possible. Meanwhile whenever Draco wasn't looking at Ginny she was looking at him.

            "Hey Ginny, snap out of it" Ron said tapping his sister on the shoulder.

            "Wha…what Ron?" She asked still in a daze.

            "You've been staring over there for the past ten minutes" he said motioning toward the Slytherin table. "He said.

            "So what, I was thinking" she responded, getting a little cranky that her brother was pumping her for information.

            "I know what she was looking at" Ginny's friend Lucy said. "And I have to admit he's kind of cute" 

            "He?" Ron and Harry both said at the same time. Though Ron meant it in a "nobody's touching my little sister" way, and Harry was a little disappointed that it wasn't him she was looking at.

            _"Hey wait," Harry thought to himself, "I don't have any feelings for Ginny, she's Ron's little sister, she's like my little sister" _"_How can I like her now, after all these years" "It can't just suddenly happen, can it?" _

            "Harry?" Ginny asked, "Are you alright, you look kind of tense." 

            He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "Yeah I'm fine"

            "Are you sure because you don't look it?" She asked, concern in her voice.

            "I said I was fine" he snapped as he rose from his seat next to Ron. He walked out of the great hall, not even answering Ron or Hermione when they asked him where he was going. 

            He walked back to the Gryffindor common room and immediately went to the seventh year boys' dormitory. Quickly checking the time he realized he had twenty minutes to pull himself together.

~*~*~*~

            "I wonder what's eating him?" Draco thought to himself as Harry got up and left in a rush. "I hope it's something good" 

I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, I couldn't log onto the Internet for a few days! Can you believe it, going for even a day without fan fiction! lol! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please remember to review, I'm hoping for 15 reviews! It's just wishful thinking on my part! I look forward to reading your reviews.

And now for my thankyous:

Nikki: sorry you didn't like it

Chica Diablo: thanks!

Dannie7: Glad you liked it!

Dracos gal: Thanks, I'll try to make the chapters longer

Lolita: thanks, I'll try

Mercurial: thanks

Darcel: there are many faces to Draco Malfoy, you may see him as evil, I see him as misunderstood. 

Ta ta for now everyone


	3. Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter would I be writing fan fiction? I didn't think so! And if you decide to sue me I'll send my flying monkeys after you! (See what happens when I watch the wizard of oz!)

All Eyes on Me 

Chapter 3

            It happened again, he had the dream again last night, only this time it was different. 

It's dark out, probably around midnight, and he's walking through the Forbidden Forest, the dark trees are surrounding him, he doesn't know where he's going, just deeper and deeper into the forest. He hears a soft crunching behind him but he doesn't stop, he won't look back, he can't. He just keeps walking deeper and deeper into the forest and he doesn't know why, all he knows is he can't stop. Out of nowhere he feels something grab his right arm. He can feel his heart pounding like it's going to rip through his chest at any moment. He looks over and there's a gloved hand on his shoulder. When he looks at the face of the person who has a hand on his shoulder he nearly has a heart attack. It's…his father.

            Draco woke up, his heart was racing so fast he felt as though it was going to rip through his chest this very moment. What he didn't understand is why his father would be chasing him through the woods. Then again this was the same father who he and his mother hid from all summer, the same man who was a death eater, the essence of evil.

            Many thoughts were rushing through his head. He was scared, yes the great Draco Malfoy was scared. He was scared his father was coming for him, coming to make him a death eater. What if he did come, what if Draco had no choice but to follow in his father's footsteps?

No, his mind was made up, no matter what he had to do, he would never be like his father, never.

            But what was he supposed to do? He'd been having these dreams for a while and now he wasn't sure what to do. Should he tell Dumbledore? No, he decided to wait and see if he had the dream again tonight.   
            He decided that there was no reason to go back to sleep as it was 6:30 and there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. He got up and washed and dressed. By the time he was finished, the rest of the Slytherin's were waking up.

            Draco decided not to wait for his "friends" and went down to breakfast alone. He stepped out of the entrance to the Slytherin house and started down the dank dungeon hallway, lost in his thoughts. He was so absorbed in his own little world that he didn't notice Ginny Weasley was walking towards him and he absentmindedly walked right into her. They both fell to the ground, rather dazed. 

            "Watch where you're going Weasley" Draco spat.

            "Excuse me?, but you walked into me Malfoy" She said rather offended, "So I think I deserve and apology."

            "Did you just say you deserve an apology Weasel?" He asked while he picked himself up off the cold stone floor.

            "That's what I said" She spat.

            "Fine" he said as he reached his hand out to help her up, "I'm sorry"

            Ginny just stared at him in complete and total awe as he helped her up. "Thank you" was all she could manage to say as he pulled her to her feet. Draco dusted himself off, looked at Ginny one last time, and walked into the great hall and took his seat at the Slytherin table.

            Ginny was still astonished, did Draco Malfoy actually say 'sorry'? Did he actually help her up? She could still feel his touch on her hand. 

Maybe Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as everyone thought?

A/N: Okay I would just like to apologize to everyone for the long wait for this chapter. I have just been so busy lately and I had no time between homework, projects, and after school activities that I had no time to do any writing. But fear not, I'm going to try to get at least one more chapter up over vacation. Hurray!!!!!!

And now to thank everyone who reviewed:

Cho ChangRULES : Thanks so much, and I read your next chapter and I still don't know who it is…please tell me!!!

Crystal: Thanks

Dracos gal: I'm trying to make them longer, thanks

Xue Ying: thanks, I don't remember where I put his eyes were gray, oops!

Cherries: Thanks, Bad boys are nice and Draco is definitely not the "essence of goodness" but I don't think he's evil, just vastly misunderstood. 

Figure: Thanks, maybe yes maybe no.


End file.
